


The Way You Walk

by FrazzledSquidz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, little fluffy, that's literally all there is, they're just too cute together, uhh, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledSquidz/pseuds/FrazzledSquidz
Summary: Archie fucks Jughead over his desk.That's it. That's the fic.





	The Way You Walk

Archie backed Jughead up against the desk in his room, biting at his lips since the other boy couldn't seem to stop laughing. “Why do you always laugh when I come onto you?” Archie mumbled as his hands pulled open the fly of Jug's pants.

Jughead kissed him, leaning back with a grin. “I don't know.” His hands slid up along Archie's neck and buried in his red hair. “Because I'm happy, I guess.” 

Archie grinned back at him, something warm and aching glowing in his chest. He slipped his hand into Jughead's boxers and curled his fingers around the long, hard length of him. 

Jughead stuttered around a gasp and let the broader boy muscle him up onto the edge of the desk. “Impatient?” he teased, sounding not at all upset about the idea. 

“Juggie,” Archie groaned, pressing a kiss to his lips before he journeyed over to stake claim on his cheek, his jaw, and then his neck. “I've been hard for you all day,” he confessed breathlessly. His hand navigated the small space of Jughead's boxers until he could touch two fingers to his opening, making the other boy groan and buck. “Seeing you walk around like that…” 

“A little stiff walking turns you on?” Jug panted, trying to spread his legs wider in the confines of his jeans and underwear. “Just imagine if you had fucked me-” he was interrupted by a loud moan from Archie and a harder press of his fingers. “Oh _shit,_ ” he gasped at the pressure. “If- if you had fucked me this morning instead of last night,” Jughead rushed to say, feeling dizzy from arousal. “I would have been limping and you would have come in your damn pants.”

Archie laughed a little, breathlessly. “You're probably right. All I could think about today was bending you over a desk-”

“Fuck shut up,” Jughead panted, bucking his hips. “You're gonna make _me_ come before you even get inside me.”

Archie clenched his eyes shut, feeling dizzy and on the edge just from this and Jughead's _mouth._ He stepped away, gently extracting his hand. “Gotta get these off,” he mumbled, grabbing the edge of Jug's pants and pulling them down.

“Yes, yes,” Jug groaned, toeing off his shoes and shrugging out of his flannel. Archie yanked his pants and underwear off as Jughead peeled off his t-shirt, leaving him in a white wife-beater. Archie kicked off his sandals and took care of his own shirt while Jughead clumsily unbuckled Archie's pants and shoved them down his hips. “I've been hot for you all day, too,” Jughead confessed, cheeks pink as he sat back on the edge of the desk to peel his socks off and hang his beanie on the desk lamp.

“Yeah?” Archie panted, opening the drawer by his hip and fumbling out the tube of slick he had stashed away. He squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm, grabbing Jughead's thin hip with his left hand and his dick with his right. 

Jughead hissed at both the touch and the chill of the lube, hands jumping up to grab Archie's shoulders. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered, pulling Archie closer to murmur into his ear. “I felt sore and open all day, and like I could still feel you in me if I really thought about it.”

Archie moaned, digging his forehead into Jug’s temple. His mind caught on one thing, though. “It's- it's okay if you're too sore today, Juggie.”

Jughead's hands grabbed either side of Archie face so he could pull their mouths together. “Arch,” he breathed against his his lips, eyes bright. “Fuck me.” As if his words weren't good enough, Jug grabbed Archie’s right hand from where it was wrapped around his dick and pushed it down and back, towards his opening.

“Oh god okay,” Archie replied frantically, feeling like his brain was overheating. “God. Lay back, Jug.” 

Jughead groaned and leaned back on his hands, feeling papers stick to his damp palms, and scooted his ass closer to the edge of the desk for easy access. He brought his knees up as Archie dipped one slick finger into him, shuddering in anticipation.

Archie blew out a long breath, feeling his face and chest redden. “You are still loose,” he murmured, sliding the rest of his first finger in smoothly. 

“I- I told you,” Jug bit out, head hanging back as he braced one heel on the desk, spreading his knees as far as he was able.

Archie groaned at the sight; Jughead looked wanton, his smooth, pale thighs on full display as his cock leaked against the edge of his tank top, his thin chest heaving desperately. Archie pumped his finger slowly and pressed a kiss to the inside of Jughead's knee as he touched his middle finger to Jug's opening in askance. 

“Do it Andrews,” he panted, shifting his hips up. Stands of dark hair were sticking to his forehead messily. “I thought about it, too. About pulling you into an empty classroom asking you to fuck me then and there.” Jughead gasped as Archie introduced a second finger and gently scissored them. “I- I- _shit-_ You know they have condoms and stuff in the nurse's office? I really did think it all through.”

Archie bit absently at the inside of Jug's knee. “Tell me,” he breathed. 

Jughead did, moaning and gasping and stuttering his erotic plan while Archie slowly opened him up on two fingers, and then eventually three. Sweat beaded along Jug's pale collarbone as he detailed the way he would stretch himself in the bathroom during third period and grab Archie afterwards, finding an empty classroom during lunch where they could have some privacy. Maybe Jug would have Archie fuck him over the desk of a teacher they both disliked. Or maybe they could use the Blue & Gold’s office, leaving the smell of them to linger even as Jughead tried to work in there. 

Archie extracted his fingers and used the grip on Jug's hip to yank him closer and crash their mouths together hungrily. “You _are_ filthy,” he panted after a minute if shoving his tongue down Jughead's throat.

He grinned, biting Archie's bottom lip. “You can't get enough of it, Andrews.” They kissed again deeply, Jug bringing a hand up to run through and grip Archie's sweaty hair. 

Archie broke the kiss and tugged him off the desk. “Flip over.”

Jughead licked his lips and grinned, looking both aroused and delighted. Archie at first wished he could keep that look on his face forever, but then realized he would have so much fun trying to get Jug to look at him like that as often as he could. 

As Jughead turned around Archie stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his chest, hugging him close and planting a wet kiss to his neck. Jug laughed and pressed a hand against his arm, unable to return the hug another way. 

“C’mon, sap,” Jughead muttered, sounding terribly fond despite himself.

Archie nipped at the same patch of skin he had kissed and released Jughead, letting him stretch out across his desk and brace on his forearms, ass presented temptingly. He placed one hand on the desk left of Jughead, using his other hand to smear more lube around his dick and carefully align himself. “Ready?”

“Hut one, hut two,” Jughead replied dryly, shifting impatiently.

“Ass,” Archie huffed around a grin. The long stretch of Jughead's back undulated as he pressed into him, slowly and steadily, until he was as deep as he could comfortably go, which was about halfway.

Jug’s head was bowed, shoulders heaving as his breath punched its way out of his lungs, arms trembling.

“You okay?” Archie panted. Jughead was so tight around him he felt like he was losing circulation. Last night they had done this for the first time, but Archie hadn't made it all the way inside of him until the end of their coupling. This was still new territory for them.

“Yes,” Jughead replied, on the edge of a whine. “Just- just gimme a minute.” 

“Take your time, Juggie.” He smoothed a gentle hand up along his side, underneath his tank top, touching each individual rib. 

There was a dark line of sweat soaked into the fabric along Jughead's spine. Archie bent forward, careful not to move his hips, and kissed the damp base of Jughead's neck where his hair ended. He moved the hand around his ribs up to Jug's chest, feeling his frantic heartbeat, surprised it wasn’t pushing out of his body it was jumping so hard. 

Archie moved his palm lower, accidentally brushing one of Jughead's nipples and making the other boy gasp shakily. “Sorry,” Archie whispered against his skin, falling still. 

“It's okay,” Jughead whispered back. “It's okay,” he repeated, a bit louder, shifting. “You can move.”

“You sure?”

A laugh strained out of Jug. He bucked his hips a little, making both of them gasp. “ _Fuck me_ already, Archie.” 

He nodded frantically, even though Jughead couldn't see him. Keeping one hand around his chest, he braced the other on his hip and started thrusting forward shallowly, taking it easy. 

After a moment, feeling Jughead relax further and start to move with him, Archie straightened and braced both hands against the other boy’s hips, thrusting a little deeper. Jug pressed his face into his palms, muffling his moans and lacing his fingers through his hair. Archie changed his angle slightly, then again, trying to find Jug's prostate. It had made him lose his damn mind last night and he was eager to repeat the experience.

Jughead moved one of his hands down between his legs. Archie knew he was touching himself and, though Jug had masturbated in front of him before, he was suddenly incendiary at the idea of him doing it while Archie was buried inside of him. Jughead moaned breathily, shifted his feet, and Archie felt him relax even more, allowing him to go deeper.

“Ah shit,” Jug whined, sounding strung out. He pushed himself up with his other hand and Archie slid in even deeper on his next thrust, making Jughead suddenly cry out and buck wildly. 

Archie stopped, taking a moment to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his forehead. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah.” He brought both palms up to brace against the desk, shifting back on Archie and shuddering. “Oh god do that again.”

Archie was buried up to the hilt now. Deciding to take a chance, he swallowed, pulled out all the way, and then slammed back in. Based on Jug's loud, high-pitched cry, it had been right move.

“Fuck!” Jughead yelled, slamming a hand against the desk, shuddering. 

Archie chuckled. “Yes, sir.” Getting a better angle, he started thrusting roughly into Jug over and over, trying to pull out as far as he could without slipping beyond the tight ring of muscle or losing his speed. Jughead was gasping and crying out every time Archie slammed in, and soon he was thrusting his ass back to meet Archie halfway. 

“Fucking- _harder_ , Arch,” Jug groaned, hanging his head back. 

Archie bit his lower lip around a grin. Leaving his right hand on Jug’s hip, he brought his left up to bury in Jughead’s dark hair and yank his head back, just enough, as he started moving faster. Jughead made noises like he was _dying_ , letting his head fall forward to increase the pull. Archie yanked a little harder and let his other fingertips dig into the soft area just inside Jug’s hip. 

Small moans were escaping Archie, too, as he climbed higher towards his climax. He started slamming into Jug as fast as he could, chasing his high, feeling like everything inside was coiling up tighter and tighter. The sounds coming out of both of them, the way their skin slapped wetly together, the smell of them permeating the air, and, above all, the sight of him disappearing _into_ Jughead, over and over, was wrecking Archie in the best possible way. 

“T-touch yourself, Juggie,” he panted, trying to hold off until the other boy came first. 

Jughead reached between his legs again. Within a few strokes his entire back seized as his inner walls clamped down around Archie, a loud cry ripping its way free from deep inside his chest as he came explosively. Archie leaned forward and sank his teeth into Jug’s shoulder as he slammed in one last time and climaxed, for what felt like days, pulsing deep inside of Jughead.

Panting wildly, Jughead slumped over on the desk and Archie gently peeled himself away. He eased out of Jughead as carefully and as slowly as he could, feeling Jug ripple around him as he moved. 

Staggering a little, he stepped up right behind Jug and ran both hands up his sides, pushing the sodden wife-beater up. Jughead straightened shakily, letting Archie pull his last remaining layer off, before turning and looping his arms around his shoulders. 

Archie hugged Jughead tightly, moving backwards and flopping gracelessly on the bed. He stared the ceiling as he caught his breath and blinked the sweat from his eyes, still feeling like he had stars in his fingertips. Jug was shivering gently on top of him, riding out his own aftershocks.

Eventually they both quieted and stilled, and Jughead rolled off of Archie to lay beside him. He breathed out shakily. “Damn.”

Archie snorted out a laugh. “Uh, yeah.”

Jug snorted back at him sarcastically, rolling over to face Archie and propping his head up on his hand. “Okay, Adonis. I’m sure you’ve had lots of great sex but let me have my moment.”

He blinked at Jug. “What? No.” Archie got briefly distracted by the other boy’s lips. “No, that was definitely the best sex I have ever had- I swear to you. I, like, couldn’t believe it was that good.” No longer interested in talking, Archie cupped the back of his head and brought Jug down for a kiss. 

Jughead hummed against his lips, allowing them to make out leisurely for a few moments. “Hmm, okay. I thought you were boasting there for a moment.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Archie’s mouth. “Though you have every right after such a performance, honestly.”

“Pretty sure that was all you.” Archie grinned, letting his hand roam down Jughead’s neck, to his chest, and then to the small of his back. They were a sweaty, sticky mess. 

Jug rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, probably something sarcastic, but instead he gasped a little and shivered, his hand grabbing Archie’s shoulder as he pressed himself closer, eyes falling shut. 

Archie could write an entire song devoted to the way Jughead’s eyelashes fell against his cheeks. He ran his hand over the swell of Jug’s ass, very lightly touching the edge of his opening, feeling his own semen leak out of him. Despite himself, Archie’s dick twitched at the thought. 

“Arch,” Jughead mumbled, pressing his forehead to his collarbone and slowly lifting one knee up, opening himself up again. Being teenage boys, they were both still hard. 

Archie used his free hand to gently grab the back of Jug’s proffered knee, pulling it up a little more. He felt his face go red and his mind blank out as he used the pads of his first two fingers to scoop up the thin line of his own seed from Jug’s thigh and press it back into him, not going any farther than the very tips. 

Jughead gasped shakily, the hand on Archie’s shoulder convulsing as he picked his head up and crashed their mouths together, trying to swallow Archie’s tongue. Archie kept his hand where it was as they frantically kissed for a few minutes. Jug broke away as they started lazily rutting against each other, his blue eyes wild. 

“Can you come again?” Archie asked quietly, removing the pads of his fingers and spreading his hand on one of Jug’s perfect ass cheeks. 

Jughead grinned. “Wanna find out? Though I really,” he pecked Archie on the lips, “really want to blow you right now.”

Archie groaned, hips twitching involuntarily. “You are the smartest person there is.”

He laughed, kissing Archie again. “I know, Andrews.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title.
> 
> (No I'm not.)


End file.
